The Fire of God
by Dr. Professor Abraham George
Summary: Alternate universe in which during Tsukune's second year, an angel boy named Iscariot enrolls into Yokai Academy, bringing all the trouble an Archangel in training can bring. Iscariot is my OC, and there will be slight Moka X Tsukune. Lemons will be in future chapters.


_**Hello you! Welcome to this awkward little fanfiction about Vampires, Angels, Sassiness, and Rosario! If you enjoy PLEASE review, follow, and/or favorite! I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ *****Angel lore is borrowed from Supernatural, however this is by no means a crossover. Demon lore will also be borrowed from Supernatural, but again, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER.*****_

/

 _ **Iscariot means 'Fire of God'**_

The first day of school is something every teenager, whether they be monster or human, experience with a mix of jubilation and trepidation. The first thing Tsukune Aono thought he would be doing was finding his class, seeing his classmates, and beginning his second year at Yokai Academy with a few laughs. What he didn't plan on, however, was being escorted to The Headmaster's office almost the instant he arrived. And now here he was. Sitting down on the soft leathery couch, with Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore sitting with him. The Headmaster sat in front of them and tapped his chin with the tip of his finger, as if struggling with what to say.

"Mr. Headmaster sir, may I ask why were brought here?" Kurumu asked for the group.

The robed man looked up, slightly smiling. "Well Ms. Kurono, being as you all are very prone to being involved in things you shouldn't, it should be me who informs you of the situation my school is currently facing..."

"I don't understand, everything seemed completely normal today..." Moka said.

"Before I explain, does anyone here know anything about angels?" He leaned in with a hushed tone as if he was telling them a secret.

"I've read mythology on them, but aren't angels just a rumor? The last angel sighting was three hundred years ago, and even that wasn't a verified claim." Yukari said, the genius coming out of her.

"Well lets say they are real, what did the mythology you read say?" The Headmaster inquired.

Yukari paused for a bit, seemingly perplexed at the question as if it was idiotic, however she humored The Headmaster.

"According to the mythology, they're incredibly powerful. The weakest angel could take on the strongest A class monster and win with ease. The only class of monster to ever compete with an angel is S class, however enough angels could easily kill a powerful S class monster."

"Excellent, what else?"

"The most powerful angel is the Archangel. Apparently the Archangels have six wings, and there are only three to exist at any time. The two I know of are Michael and Gabriel, however since Lucifer fell I don't know if he would be considered an Archangel anymore..."

"Why does this matter if angels are only a rumor?" Mizore quietly asked.

"I'll explain soon, Yukari how powerful are these Archangels?" The Headmaster asked.

"Well, the book I read said they could kill anything with the literal snap of their fingers, but that can't be true..."

"Very well. Final question Yukari, what do you know of the famous 'Hour long War'?"

"That's just a legend Headmaster, no one has ever-"

"Yukari, what do you know of it?" This time it wasn't a question, but a demand. The Headmaster had a sick grin on his face as if he was enjoying every minute of this interrogation like game.

The young witch gulped before continuing.

"Five centuries ago in Germany, a powerful clan of vampires built a large castle outside of a large German settlement. The vampires called onto all other S class monsters, telling them that when enough troops were amassed, monsters would take over a human settlement for the first time. Werewolves, vampires, and witches all gathered at the castle, ready to storm the German settlement." She said.

"Correct. Please go on."

"A priest in the settlement knew of the monsters, and went out to them. He told them that if they tried to take the German city, God's wrath would surely be upon them, and they would all die before reaching the gates. The monsters all laughed at the priest, and killed him on the spot. Finally when the time arrived to attack, the monster army began marching to the settlement. Halfway to the target, a bright light shined onto the monsters. In an instant winged humans with pale skin, white hair, and gold eyes flew down onto the army. The monsters were confused, however tried their hardest to fought back. The flying humans, which were inferred to be angels, carried short silver swords that when stabbed through a monster, emitted a bright light and killed the monster instantly."

"How well did the monsters fare in the battle?" The Headmaster asked.

"Not well according to a surviving werewolf. In his own words: 'And the winged creatures came down upon us, with their swords of fire. Screams were heard from my brethren, not even the vampires could protect themselves, none were safe'. After an hour of the angels slaughtering the rest of the monsters, except for a few who escaped, they disappeared."

"Thank you. Now I must explain that the story is incredibly true. Angels are indeed very real, and very powerful creatures."

Moka on instinct grabbed Tsukune for comfort while Kurumu gasped fearfully, Yukari only shook her head in disbelief.

"As I speak to you now, the rest of the school is in the auditorium, being told of the situation and explained the all to real fact of angel kind." The Headmaster said.

"I don't understand, what's the situation?" Tsukune questioned.

"I was getting to it. Tomorrow, a new student will be arriving. An angel. The first angel to ever come to this school, however that's not where it ends. This angel is an Archangel in training, and is extremely powerful. He may only be sixteen, but his battle prowess matches that of a two century old vampire." The Headmaster explained.

"Why is an angel coming to this school? Now out of all times?" Moka asked, still latched onto Tsukune for protection.

"I was contacted by Archangels Michael and Gabriel directly, apparently they want him here to learn the different types of monsters and how they blend into daily life. His name is Iscariot, and I'm going to tell you what every other student is hearing right now..."

The Headmaster was still smiling as he took a sip of the tea in front of him before continuing his speech.

"First, keep your distance from him. Second, do not provoke him. Third, do not let others provoke him. Fourth, do not say the Lord's name in vain around him. There is also a special rule for Kurumu. Kurumu, being a succubus that means you are a pure demon. Under no circumstances must you provoke Iscariot. Try your hardest to stay away from him, avoid eye contact, understand?"

"Why do I have special rules when my friends don't? What makes me different other than being a demon?" She questioned, slightly offended.

"The only reason is because you are a demon. He is an angel. Angels smite demons." The Headmaster warned, sending chills down Kurumu's spine.

"Yes-s-sir..." She stuttered, thinking about how horrifying this angel must be.

"Angels are dangerous. Archangels though are fierce, powerful, and ordered by God himself. They are practically born to kill, and are _Heaven's most terrifying weapon_. Iscariot may not be an Archangel yet, but he is extremely close to being one." The Headmaster said. "It would be best for you all to remember that. Now return to your dorms, orientation will be held tomorrow because of our new student..."

They all quietly got up from the sofa and walked to the door, however The Headmaster cleared his throat, beckoning for them to give him their attention.

"Troubling times might be ahead, I suggest you all stay on your guard." He smiled.

/

Tsukune sat in his small dorm room, silently enjoying the peace it held. The moldy scent, small bed, low lit candles, it all had a very unorthodox calming feel to it. The young man had just eaten dinner, and planned on going to the Mens' bathhouse to clean himself before bed. Before he could fetch his toiletries though, a knock was placed on his door.

"Yes?" He opened it, revealing Moka. His heart beat a bit faster seeing her in front of his dorm room door, wondering what she wanted.

"M-M-Moka! You aren't allowed...why are you here?" He guffawed while he blushed an exuberant shade of red.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I know I'm not allowed to be in the boys' dorm, but Yukari told me to get you..." She cutely said, a blush apparent on her cheeks as well.

"Get me? Why?" He asked.

"She found something. A book in her collection..." She said, leaning up closer.

Tsukune blushed harder at her face being closer, however he tried to ignore it. "Okay?"

Now Moka was whispering so that no possible listeners could hear. "A book on angels..."

It was quite for a second as he thought, however he quickly nodded his head.

"Okay Moka, take me to her.."

/

Yukari sat in front of the group on her bed with a massive book on her lap. They were currently in her dorm room, and much to Tsukune's dislike, the girls' dorm was cleaner and had bigger rooms. While the little witch sat on the bed, Kurumu, Mizore, Tsukune, and Moka sat on the floor.

"I knew I had to have had something on angel mythos, and after searching for a bit I found this." She held up the large book. On the front it had some odd words that Tsukune swore he'd seen before.

"What language is that on the front?" Kurumu asked, noticing the odd scribbles.

"It's Latin. This book is incredibly old. It was written in the fifteen hundreds I believe. The title is: 'History angelorum'. In our language it would say 'History of angels'." Yukari flipped some pages in the dusty book.

"This is neat and everything, but how can we be sure this is true?" Tsukune questioned, knowing that there had to be some false information on angels somewhere.

"Because of the seal right here." She pointed to the cover of the book. "That's the symbol of the Catholic Church. This very book was written by high ranking officials of the church, and most likely has the best information we'll be able to have access due to our status..."

"Have you read it?" Mizore asked.

"Not all of it, but I've skimmed. Here, listen to this..."

She cleared her throat before beginning.

"Basically right here, it explains how angels have their own language. It's called Enochian, sometimes called 'Celestial Speech'. The language looks incredibly difficult, but I was able to translate a few things. One is that the names Michael and Gabriel are originally Enochian names, however later they were picked up by the English people. I also learned that Iscariot actually stands for something."

"What does it stand for?" Moka asked excitedly, feeling as if they were uncovering mysteries.

"It's a rough translation, but _Iscariot means 'Fire of God'_..." Yukari said. "Also I learned that the silver blades angels held during the 'Hour long War', is actually a real thing. Angels apparently carry these short silver swords on them at all times. According to this book, if anything is stabbed with this sword they will instantly 'be cleansed', which basically means die..."

"So is this Iscariot mentioned anywhere in the book?" Tsukune asked.

"No. Not at all. I only learned what his name meant because Iscariot was a phrase used to describe the wrath of Heaven.." The witch said, closing the book.

"Well I guess we'll learn more about him tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe he's friendly?" Tsukune smiled, liking the idea. Much to his dismay though, his friends did not like the concept of a monster killing entity coming to the school.

/

"This is the final time I ask you Iscariot..." Michael warned.

"Yes brother, do not make Michael repeat himself..." Gabriel threatened.

Iscariot glared at his two mentors before sighing a breath of defeat, these two had been at him for hours and he might as well give in.

"I guess I'll sign up for the school's swim team..." Iscariot groaned.

In an instant Michael and Gabriel's moods switched to happiness. Both held grins on their face as Michael checked the 'Swim Team' box on the Yokai Academy club registration form.

"Now it says here you may do two activities, so pick an academic club now..." Gabriel said, passing the sheet to Iscariot.

"None of these look appealing at all..." Iscariot grumbled.

"Why not the language club?" Michael suggested.

"Or the music club?" Gabriel said.

"I know all languages and can play every instrument..." The younger angel corrected them.

"Then the math club?" Michael asked.

"For Father's sake! I'm an Archangel in training! Why must I go to this monster school?" Iscariot questioned at wit's end. Instead of going to this 'Yokai Academy' he should be fighting in the field!

"Because it is important you see the world brother. You are correct, you are an Archangel in training, and soon you will join the ranks of Gabriel and I, but for now you must get experience before the other angels accept you as their leader..." Michael calmly explained to the young angel.

"But shouldn't I gain experience from fighting demons, answering prayers, and protecting people? Not going to a high school!" Iscariot retorted.

"All in good time Iscariot. Now pick which academic club you wish to sign up for..." Gabriel said.

Iscariot huffed again before glimpsing over the sheet. "Just put me in the stupid Newspaper Club..."

"Excellent choice!" Gabriel smiled, checking the 'Newspaper Club' box.

/

 _ **Well? Did you like it? I hope so! Please review, and leave me a follow and/or favorite!**_


End file.
